Adrift
by katiexkat
Summary: Sweenett/Toddvett. I have no idea how to describe this. The title should explain itself.
1. Chapter 1

Nellie Lovett sat on the deck of the ship, gazing at the stars.

Thinking.

She reflected on her life. What an unexpected turn her life had taken - now a widow, Nellie had found a large amount of money that her late husband, Albert, had saved for the children they had tried, and failed, to have. She mildly regretted spending the money like this, but she has always wanted to live by the sea...

The only thing that had made her hesitate was her old neighbor, Benjamin. Mr Barker had lived upstairs with his wife and daughter. Sent to prison on false charge, he'd been away for... Oh, it had to be fifteen years by now. But Nellie had watched him everyday, watching him shave customers when she had a break, inviting him down to dinner when he caught her, she had watched his court case, watched as they hauled him off to Australia...

And waited for him to return.

And waited.

... And given up.

Busy in her daydreams, though the night was long upon her, she didn't notice the makeshift raft entering the waters surrounding the boat.

The visions she taunted herself with made her heart sink. Lowering her head, she began to think about what her life could have been like. If there was no Lucy. Only her. He could've been with her, on this ship. Going together, to live by the sea...

A low groan brought her out of her daydreams. It was fairly quiet, yes, but it was night and the ship was silent. Briefly she looked around the deck, but saw no one. She thought about looking in the water, but why would anyone be down there? She heard it again, and there was no mistaking it's source. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked the few steps to the rail, looking over into the water.

There was a makeshift raft, made out of some kind of thick tree bark, tied together with rope. A gasp tore from her throat. What the- she stopped thinking. The man was stirring.

His skin, pale, oh it was far too pale from the blood still seeping out of deep cuts on his back, was covered in a shine of sweat. He looked up, wild black hair with one white streak, that looked like it hadn't seen a brush in years, which it probably hadn't, framed his pain filled face. As she watched, he was trying to say something. Nellie looked at his lips, and saw them vaguely form the words, "Help me!"

The man collapsed on his raft, unconscious.


	2. Oh, The Uses I Will Put You To

The night before, Nellie had run down to the captains port, and begged him to rescue the poor man on the raft. After several minutes, the captain gave in, but only if she game him something in return. She accepted, for she had plenty of money. Now she was on her way to the small infirmary where the still nameless man had been put. Her being a woman, it was her job to take care of him. That was part of the deal.

Upon entering the small room, she found him sitting up right and awake. "Good, you're awake. How're you feeling Mr..?" She asked him, but to no reply. He simply stared into the space in front of him, clearly far away.

Nellie sighed. "Love, if your not gonna answer me questions, at least tell me your name. The captain said he won't have a nameless man on 'is ship. No name, and you get sent back wherever you came from."

At this, he looked up. She took note of the fear in his eyes. And for the first time, she heard a voice that sounded very familiar.

"It's Todd." The man now had a last name. "Sweeney Todd." He added quietly.

So it wasn't Benjamin. Maybe a distant relation, she thought to herself. Besides, if it was him, he would have been happy to see her.

Right?

"Ah," she said, now knowing his name. "Well Mr. Todd, it looks like the years haven't been particularly kind to you. You had whip marks all down your back, inflamed heavily mind you, from the salt water. I 'ad to relocate your shoulder, s'well. Do you good to thank me." All she got was a nod, and the same stony face. Close enough, she was probably all she was going to get from him.

She spent the next hour telling him how they were headed to the colonies, and how he was allowed to either go with them, or head back to England. The whole time not one word came out of him.

She tried to get him engaged into conversation by asking what profession he took. This time she immediately got an answer.

"Barber." His low voice went lower as he said it, almost to a growl, sending shivers down her spine. Excusing herself, she went to her small compartment to get the box containing Benjamin's razors. She had no use for them, and though she had planned on selling some of them, she was going to give them to Mr. Todd. He could put them to better use than she.

She had almost left them at her small house on Fleet Street. Nellie was about to leave, when she remembered them. Quickly she had run inside to grab them from the hiding place under the floor of the old shop.

Upon giving him the razors, his face lifted to what could almost be called a smile. He stared into the blades silver reflection for ages, examining every one. And she watched him the whole time.

As she was about to leave to get herself dinner, he spoke. "Nellie," he began, and she wondered how her knew her name. "Thank you, for the razors." She nodded and smiled. "Oh , it's no problem love. You'll put 'em to better use than I will."

The last thing she saw before leaving the room was Sweeney staring at his razors, and saying, "Oh, the uses I will put you to, my precious friends..."


	3. Broken Routine

A.N

This story is rated M for a reason.

They had settled into a routine.

Every morning, she would come and bring his breakfast. His whip marks were still not healed, so she didn't allow him to wander yet. Then for the next few hours he would open and examine his razors, and she would perhaps read, or something. She would go get herself dinner, and bring him back something from the kitchens. They would then retire to their own privacy, and see each other the next day.

And still the captain had not asked for his payment.

Until one day, about 10 days after Mr. Todd had joined the ship, he finally did ask.

He came into her room at about 8:00 in the evening. "Eleanor," he'd asked her. "Why don't you come down to my quarters tomorrow? We could have dinner, a few drinks, and talk about this payment I spoke of." Mrs Lovett foolishly agreed.

She should've said no.

She shouldn't have gone with him.

Nellie giggled at something the captain had said.

He was drunk.

Very.

She should've noticed how close he was sitting, how odd he was acting.

She should have noticed.

And ran.

She started to notice once it was too late.

They were sitting in the captains quarters, discussing the price, when he put a hand none-too-subtly on her thigh.

Laughingly, swatted it away, but he'd put it back not a second later. More seriously, she told him not to.

By the time he had done this several times, she got up. "I've had enough o' you. You're bloody drunk, and I've told ya not to but you kept doin' it. Goodbye Mr. Clark. Maybe I'll come back to talk when your sober." But before she reached the door, he was already in front of her, blocking the door.

"Now, what's the point of leaving before the fun's started, eh?" Nellie froze. How didn't she realize-? The next thing she knew he had her pinned against the wall, his hands struggling with her skirts.

Nellie screamed.

His hand went to her mouth, attempting to muffle her screams, his other continuing to wrestle with her skirts and -

The door burst open.

And in it stood a very angry Sweeney.

Nellie watched as he took in the scene, and in less then a minute, he had crossed the room in a few strides. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a razor, and slashed the captains throat.

Blood spurted everywhere. Onto her, the floor, it flew to stain Sweeney's white shirt.

The captain dropped, dead, to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

The baker cried softly into his shirt. Sweeney stood, awkwardly not knowing what to do. "C'mon, pet." He murmured, taking an arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, he guided her to her quarters. The whole walk down the ships hallway, she didn't stop crying.

Once in her room, he shut the door and turned to her. She was a mess, drunk, and currently lay sobbing on her bed. After a brief look around her small bedroom, he turned back to her. She'd calmed down somewhat, and was sitting upright.

He sat down next to her on the small bed. She looked at him for a moment, and tears formed in her eyes. Would she ever stop crying? Suddenly some strange feeling came over the barber and he leaned in to hug her (awkwardly).

Wrapping his arms around the baker, he muttered, "Will you ever stop crying, you bloody woman?" She let out a small sob against his neck. Her voice muffled from her head against his neck, she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr Barker-"

Both of them froze.

She immediately pulled out of his embrace, her hand flying to her mouth. "Mr. T... I-I'm sorry, I didn't think..." He remained still. After a few moments, Sweeney spoke, his voice seeming to have dropped an octave. "All those years while I was gone... What happened?"

Nellie sat, confused. What did he mean? Gone for all- oh.

She breathed out her guess. "Benjamin...?"

He nodded.

"Oh god... What did they do to you, Sweeney?" She asked, not knowing if she was prepared for the answer. But he gave it anyway.

"You saw how they treated us. One day I just... Had enough of it. I built a raft and left."

The next thing he knew, Nellie was on a talking road with no end. Ranting about everything and anything. About 5 minutes or tuning it out, Sweeney had enough. Doing the only thing he could think of that would get her to stop talking, he drew her toward him by the shoulders, and firmly placed his lips on hers.

When he pulled back, she stared at him in shock. "Wha-" Sweeney cut her off. "You wouldn't stop bloody talking."

With that he left the room, off into the black night of the ship.


	5. Flashbacks

It was December 23rd.

The eve of Christmas Eve.

Things had been awkward for the first few days after the kiss, at least for Nellie it had. Sweeney, however, pretended it hadn't happened.

Until that night.

She had gone to dinner, and Sweeney now had his own room, so she didn't have to bring him his dinner. The food was going up in standards, and despite the colder nights and icy decks, it was nice.

Upon going back to her room, she thought she heard someone moving around inside. Cautiously, she opened the door, to be greeted with Sweeney, walking back to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Sweeney?" she asked. He jumped, and looked up sharply. "What're you doin' here...?" His voice was slurred. Nellie took note of the glass in his hand, the two bottles of gin, one empty, one well on its way. Ah. That explains it. "This is my room, dear. Yours is down the hall."

She watched as this processed with him. Sitting down, he muttered "Sorry."

Nellie laughed. "S'alright dearie, you can stay if you like." Suddenly she realized that sounded like an invitation...

And clearly Sweeney had realized that as well. He looked up at her, meeting her blushing gaze. After a moment, he spoke. "Can I kiss you again?"

This took Nellie aback. Speechless, her mouth opened and closed. Did he just- ? She shook off the shock, and she stuttered out a reply. "I-I-... You would want to?" He nodded, keeping his eyes on her.

She was still confused. "I- I guess if you seriously want to-"

In an instant he had crossed the room, and pressed his lips to hers. She felt his hand go to her hair, pulling her closer. Nellie wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his hands move to her dress laces.

She let out a ragged breath as he fumbled with the laces before giving up, his hand instead moving toward her skirts and pushing them up. His lips on her neck, he murmured her name, laying a hand to trace over the milky flesh of her thigh-

Quick as a flash, Nellie let out a yelp, and ran to the far corner of the room. She stared at him with wide eyes, then seemed to realize she was safe. "Sweeney- I... I'm sorry love, I don't know what happened, I just..." She was cut off by a small sob tearing its way from her throat. "I-I felt your hand but saw h-his face..."

Sweeney turned, his eyes burning into hers. "S'all right." He muttered, disappointment flooding him, but was quickly replaced by pity. He took the few steps needed to cross the room, and pulled the small shaking woman into his arms, his hands stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

They stood like this for several minutes, until she finally spoke. "Love," she said. "It's late. You should go back to your room, sleep off some of that gin."

Sweeney, however, made no move to leave. Only when she raised her voice did he shuffle out, and pretended to walk to his room, while actually slumping down next to her door. His thoughts wandered as he waited for noise in her room to stop.

Only when the noise finally did die down, and he could hear the squeak of the mattress as she laid on it, did he go in.

She was beautiful when she was asleep. Her hair free from its pins, her face relaxed, and her breaths nice and steady...

Sweeney climbed into bed beside her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

He stared down at Nellie until sleep washed over him.


	6. Arguments

A.N

111 reads!? It's only been a day, Jesus bloody Christ! Thank you all so much!

It was Christmas Eve.

There was a wedding to be thrown.

When Nellie awoke in Sweeney's arms, she was confused. She had kicked him out the night before... Why was he in here? Ah, she thought. Let it last. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in the strange smell of him. Something like... She breathed in through her nose. Lemons? Another breath confirmed this, and added another metallic scent. Was it - blood? No, probably his razors...

The sound of Sweeney's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "Would you stop bloody sniffing me, woman?" Nellie giggled.

After several minutes, she had to face the fact that she did have to get up. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was half past nine. Wha- half past nine!? She leapt out of bed, and even though the church was about a five minute walk at most, Nellie was the type who liked to be early.

Sweeney stared at the baker with raises eyebrows as she bustled around, looking frantically through her trunk. Curiosity got the better of him and he interrupted her hurried movements. "Why the bloody 'ell are you running around woman?"

In response she simply stared at him. After a moment, he asked "Really, we don't have to get up." He stopped, noticing her frowning and shaking her head. What-?

Nellie shook her head. "You silly man, it's the wedding!" She turned back to her trunk and continued rummaging through it.

Sweeney was still confused. "Wedding?" He asked, starting to grow agitated with the small woman.

"Yes, the wedding." She snapped, exasperated. After a moment of silence, she asked him "We are going together, right?"

Sweeney was hit with a wave of emotions, the strongest of which; anger, and something he couldn't place. So he tackled the emotion that was easiest for him; anger.

Sitting up, his voice cold, he spoke. "No." He said.

Nellie whirled around. No?! She voiced this thought aloud. "What the bloody 'ell do ya mean, no?!"

Sweeney stood. "I'm not going, Nellie. We're not a couple."

At this Nellie felt tears sting in her eyes. "But... You kissed me, Sweeney. What was that? Why did you hold me last night?"

Sweeney grimaced. "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

The tears fell down her face, leaving hot tracks down her cheeks. "Sweeney, what...?" She couldn't get the words out.

The dark barber felt his frustration build up. Taking the few steps needed to cross the room, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "I don't know what I was doing, Nellie. I don't know how it happened, I don't..." He pulled back from his grip on her and ran his hand through his hair.

Nellie looked at him. He did look seriously stressed. "Sweeney..." Her voice cracked. Dammit! "I love you..."

Sweeney brought his eyes to meet hers. "You're wasting your time, then." He growled. With that he left her room and closed the door with a bang.


	7. Apologies

I might start leaving authors notes yay - Nellie picked herself up from where she previously lay, broken and sobbing. Now that the tears had stopped, she'd realized that she still had to go. Walking back and forth to her trunk, she promised herself that she would fix things between them, just... After. After everything was calm. No more weddings, no more Christmas or New Years parties... When it was all finished, she would talk to him. Just... not yet. - Sweeney had to admit, she looked stunning. Her hair somewhat tamed, it sat in an elegant pile on her head, with hundreds of lose locks falling down her back. The dress's black back and sides was shining. From a distance, he guessed it was satin. The bodice of the dress matched her hair - fiery red. Among the crowd of the other women, dressed in pastel and pale colors, she stood out, distastefully to some, beautifully to him. He recalled how he got here. A few hours earlier, the barber stood in his room, not sure how to feel. Angry? Disappointed? He felt none of the above as he sat down on his bed. If anything, he was numb. He didn't mean to hurt Nellie, but he didn't mean to make her feel the way she did, either. He thought about the way he had lashed out at her, with his frustration that he felt with himself. Guilt flooded through him, and he hatched a plan to get her back... But he would have to go to the wedding. - Nellie sat on the sidelines, clapping as others danced inside the circle of people. She wasn't having as much fun as she would if he were here - but since he wasn't here, she would have to do without. Suddenly a smirking face caught her eye. She stretched her neck, trying to see if it was who she thought it was. And it was, there was no mistaking that pale skin, that wild hair with the white streak. Attempting to weave her way through the crowd was difficult; dancers were whirling everywhere, and, well, two glasses of wine didn't really help with that. When she was about halfway to him, she saw him tear from her gaze, and walk away from his place at the entrance. This confused her - what was he doing? Well, she thought, Curiosity didn't kill the cat; Mrs Mooney did. She laughed at her own joke and went after him. At last she found her way through the dancers, and she wandered the halls until, at last, she turned a corner and found herself locked in Sweeney's arms, and his dark eyes pierced hers. Before she could react his mouth was on hers, gentle and sweet. Nellie kissed back for a moment - then pulled away. Sweeney frowned. "What is it?" He asked. She gazed up into his eyes, tears brimming in her own. "Sweeney..." She started softly. "Why do you keep doing this?" His frown deepened. "Doing what?" Nellie opened her mouth, then closed it, searching for words. "You..." She gave up on that attempt, then tried again. "One moment, love, you're kissing me and... An' being sweet -" she cut off his protests. "And the next you're yelling an' angry an' I-... I don't know how to handle it, Sweeney. It hurts me to see you angry, love. It makes me think that... I dunno what it makes me think..." A new emotion flooded the barber - guilt. Searching for words, he stared into the bakers brown eyes. "Nellie... I- I'm sorry." Not being able to find any other words, he pulled her in for an embrace. He had no more need to apologize. But if he knew what was to happen in the next few days - he would have told her the three words threatening to crawl out of his throat, the three words that he whispered to her that night - but she didn't hear. "I love you." - A.N. Well this is a cruel cliffhanger. Sorry for that. I'm also sorry about the hiatus, I was busy with a musical and school. But I'll give you a few chaps today, and hopefully some later this week. c: love you all! 


End file.
